<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kick Drums and Red Wine by Somebodys_Nightmare</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836695">Kick Drums and Red Wine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somebodys_Nightmare/pseuds/Somebodys_Nightmare'>Somebodys_Nightmare</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Alone at Last [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:15:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somebodys_Nightmare/pseuds/Somebodys_Nightmare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Cloud and Tifa's first anniversary, and a distant memory triggers something special.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Alone at Last [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Cloud and Tifa</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kick Drums and Red Wine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well, I'm back already lmao.</p><p>This one came to me when replaying Chapter 3 of the Remake last night.  During the Alone at Last Discovery, while Tifa was changing the water filter, I got a little nosy and started having Cloud explore her room (stalker).  Above her bed is a large poster of a piano that reads "AIR Music Festival". The rest is history. Replay this scene and check it out!</p><p>The title of this piece comes from The Midnight song, "Kick Drums and Red Wine".  Give it a listen.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Kick Drums and Red Wine</p><p class="p1">——————</p><p class="p1">CLOUD &amp; TIFA</p><p class="p1">[ ν ] - εγλ - 2015 | December 11 <sup>th</sup></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Sunlight was cleaving into the back of Cloud’s neck as he emerged from the front gate of his supplier’s warehouse in Junon, his boots greeting the asphalt of the road up front.It was a cold, crisp winter day, the kind of day where the sun shone so high and bright above the skyline that it was blinding.</p><p class="p3">Cloud withdrew his PHS from his side, glancing at the time.It was a little after four PM; he had plenty of time to finish the rest of his errands in town before making it home to Edge in time for dinner.And there was one really important errand that he needed to attend to - Tifa’s gift.</p><p class="p3">Tomorrow was their first anniversary.</p><p class="p3">Cloud and Tifa had gotten married last year, December 12<span class="s1"><sup>th</sup></span>, in the evening, at a quiet civic ceremony surrounded by only their closest friends and loved ones.Tifa had wanted to get married in the wintertime; it was her favorite season, and she’d prayed for snow.It had come down in a thick blanket of powder outside of the small church in Edge as they took their vows, and Cloud had watched Tifa’s eyes widen with joy when she saw the fluffy stuff begin to gather on the window sill outside.</p><p class="p3">The moment had quickly skyrocketed to the top of his list of most cherished memories.</p><p class="p3">At the present moment, Cloud needed to find a gift for her to celebrate their first anniversary.It was bad enough that he had waited until the absolute last minute, but he was already really bad at this kind of stuff.Toeing at Fenrir’s kickstand, Cloud turned over options of meaningful gifts for Tifa - jewelry, fragrances, flowers - but nothing really seemed quite right.</p><p class="p3">Cloud rode Fenrir a few blocks from the warehouse into Junon’s business district, pulling the motorcycle into an angled parking space along the main thoroughfare.This part of the city was awash with retail shops and local entertainment, and Cloud leaned back on Fenrir’s seat as he glanced up and down the block, trying to determine, without much luck, where to even begin.</p><p class="p3">Sighing at his ineptitude, Cloud swung his legs over Fenrir’s seat, dropped the kickstand, and began to make his way along the cobblestone street, weaving his way around people who moved through the city about their own business.His eyes scanned across every business he passed - clothing stores, chocolatiers, department stores - but nothing jumped out at him enough for him to chance a stop inside.It all seemed too generic, boring, typical - Tifa was special and unique, and he wouldn’t be satisfied until he could find something that was just as extraordinary as she was.</p><p class="p3">Cloud’s frustration was wearing into him, creasing his brow as he crossed another block.He was considering doubling back and taking his chances at a jeweler he’d passed a few blocks back, when his eyes caught sight of a large wooden sign that was carved in the shape of a pair of semiquavers, hanging over a storefront that read <em>Melodica Exotica.</em></p><p class="p3">Cloud felt a scraping at the back of his brain.Tifa loved music - she had a generous album collection, and Cloud often caught her doing her cleaning, her bookkeeping, or her restocking work with her earbuds in her ears, melodies from her PHS guiding the rhythm of her movements. And Cloud remembered her piano - the one in her room in Nibelheim, the one he had seen her play on only once, the one he had fiddled on once during their journey almost a decade ago when they’d returned to the town, only to find it a sanitized replica of their memories.</p><p class="p3">The jolt of memories painted a vivid image of his wife in his mind’s eye, and he felt suddenly like part of her had slipped somewhere beside him, edging him on.Nodding inwardly to himself, he took a few strides across the street and entered the small shop.</p><p class="p3">The interior was small, the walls painted in dark purples and cramped with shelves.The center of the shop was splintered by rows of cases that were stacked with vinyls and CDs.Across the room, there was a small counter and register, with a young woman standing behind it. Overhead, the melody of a soft rock ballad that Cloud couldn’t exactly place was playing in the shop’s Muzak system.</p><p class="p3">Cloud looked around when he entered, scratching the back of his neck, not really sure what he was looking for.The shelves were lined with assortments of music-related trinkets - t-shirts with band names, figurines, art and collectables, even guitars and some small instruments. Across the room, the woman behind the counter spotted him and made her way over.</p><p class="p3">“Can I help you?” She was tall, brown skinned, her hair long and plaited in thin braids that fell around her shoulders.She was smiling easily at Cloud, her brown eyes hanging on his boyishly handsome face.</p><p class="p3">“I… uh -“ Cloud turned and focused his gaze at her, realizing he had no idea what to even consider as a gift for Tifa, even if this place felt right.Maybe something to do with pianos?</p><p class="p3">“I’m looking for a gift for my wife,” he told the salesgirl. “Um, she likes the piano.”</p><p class="p3">“That’s so sweet,”the girl gushed, her smile brightening.“My name is Jendayi.I’ll help you find something.Does she play?”</p><p class="p3">“Used to,” Cloud answered.“We don’t have a piano at home.I was thinking about something she could listen to, but I don’t know much about music.”</p><p class="p3">“I have an idea,” Jendayi turned and led Cloud deeper into the shop, stopping at one of the rows of albums.“Vinyl or compact disc?”</p><p class="p3">“Um, CD is fine.”</p><p class="p3">“Okay.”She gestured to the stacks in front of her.“This is all contemporary piano, and some of them are blends with other instrumental music.Do you want to browse?Or, I can make a few suggestions.”</p><p class="p3">Cloud shook his head, staring at the rows and rows of albums, drawing blankness in his mind.He had no idea how to even begin making a choice, and he didn’t want to just pick up something at random.</p><p class="p3">“Um, no, I don’t know. I mean - “ Cloud winced at how bad he was at something that should be so relatively simple.“I could use a suggestion, yeah.”</p><p class="p3">“Okay.Why don’t you tell me what your wife is like?” Jendayi leaned forward and started plucking at some of the albums with her fingertips.</p><p class="p3">Cloud drew a hand to his hip, an image of Tifa cascaded in front of his eyes again.What was she like?He was staring into her carmine eyes, drinking in the gaze of affection she had tossed him as she clicked away at her laptop behind the bar, the gaze she gave him when he turned back to steal another look at her before he’d slipped through the front door that morning.</p><p class="p3">“She’s… kind, and smart.Really, really beautiful.She… she’s strong - she really kicks ass. I mean, she’s a fighter.Um… she’s kinda selfless. And she’s a really great mom.And a good cook. And um…”Cloud turned away from the salesgirl as his face started to heat up, “She’s my best friend.I’ve known her since I was a kid.”</p><p class="p3">Cloud had never really said all of that out loud, especially to a stranger.</p><p class="p3">“Okay, Romeo,”Jendayi’s smile had spread full into a grin, her voice full of mirth at his boyish admiration.“That is really cute - oh don’t be so embarrassed!” She started to laugh, and Cloud turned away again, pouting.The salesgirl stifled her laughter and turned to thumb through the stacks again.</p><p class="p3">“I have some ideas.I’ll let you choose.”Cloud turned back to her and watched her as she gingerly slid two discs from the rack, and lay them side by side on the stacks in front of him.</p><p class="p3">She pointed to the album with a photograph of a white baby grand piano that was swathed in red roses.“This is one is called <em>Rose Covered Box,</em> by Diane Chapman.It’s a wonderful romantic composition, released last year.”Jendayi tapped the second case and slid it closer to Cloud.The album cover was a photo of a sun-lit front porch, a swing made for two lovers to grace swinging peacefully and casting shadows across the wooden panels of the floor.It reminded Cloud of the front porches of some of the nicer homes in Nibelheim.“This is <em>You are My Promise, You are My Home</em>, by Sergio Valentes and Fiona MacIntire.It isn’t strictly piano, there are some string accompaniments and even a little drum work.It’s also very maudlin, in the way I think you are looking for.”</p><p class="p3">“I like the second one,” Cloud resolved immediately.</p><p class="p3">“Always good when a customer is decisive,” Jendayi quipped, picking up the album he’d chosen and placing the other back in its place amongst the stacks.“Is there anything else?”</p><p class="p3">“No, this is fine.”</p><p class="p3">“Okay.I’ll wrap this for you.”Jendayi offered him a smile and crossed the room, drifting behind the counter to wrap and ring up his gift.</p><p class="p3">Cloud followed the young girl to the counter, digging into his pocket for his wallet.Jendayi had her back turned, and was carefully cutting a simple piece of silver wrapping paper around the CD he’d chose.While he waited, Cloud let his eyes wander around the shop, until they stopped on a large poster that was hanging over the back counter.It was a photograph of a piano fading into a sea of stars, with several other instruments fading into the scenery of the image.The words <em>AIR Music Festival</em> were emblazoned in fine white lettering across the top of the banner.</p><p class="p3">Cloud’s right eye twitched as he stared at it.There was something hauntingly familiar about the poster, and he gaped at it until he felt a memory tickle gently at the back of his brain.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>“Gimme one sec.I’ll be done in a bit.”</em>
</p><p class="p3">
  <em>Cloud folded his arms across his chest as he glanced down at Tifa, who was on her knees in front of her sink in Stargazer Heights, the dark curtain of her hair falling across one shoulder. Cloud let his eyes linger along the lines of her shape for a moment before he caught himself and tore his eyes away, focusing his attention on her room instead of her body while he waited for her to finish changing the water filter.</em>
</p><p class="p3">
  <em>Compared to his own space next door, Tifa’s room was warm and inviting.And everything about it fondled his memories of her.In one corner, a maroon leather punching bag hung from a thick chain that was locked into the ceiling.Some of her girlish affects, like her bright yellow purse and her ruddy cowboy boots - why did those look so familiar? - were stacked in one corner by her coatrack. Her bedside table was littered with CDs. And above her checkered bed, a huge poster of a piano hung, announcing the annual AIR Music Festival Topside in Midgar.</em>
</p><p class="p3">
  <em>Cloud wondered absently if Tifa had ever visited the Festival.He remembered vaguely that she used to play the piano.He thought about asking, but Tifa was rising to her feet, and he turned his eyes back to her when he felt her movements behind him.</em>
</p><p class="p3">
  <em>“Finally!”She was moving towards him then, her hands clasped behind her back, her red eyes shining with something warm that he couldn’t quite place.“After you left the village…?”</em>
</p><p class="p3">
  <em>“Hm?”</em>
</p><p class="p3">Cloud felt his heart come up into his throat at the memory, and shook his head softly, his eyes still glued to the poster.<em>Midgar - 12/10/15 - 12/15/15 Only </em>was scrawled across the bottom in a finer print.</p><p class="p3">“Hey,”Cloud called to the salesgirl, his voice suddenly thick.“What’s this?”</p><p class="p3">Jendayi turned, pressing a final piece of tape across the gift.She glanced at where his gloved hand was pointing.“Oh, the AIR Festival.Well, it’s only the <em>biggest</em> musical festival on all of Gaia!”She said this as if it were blatantly common knowledge.“It’s been held every year in Midgar since the 80s.After Meteorfall, it was cancelled for several years.A few of the original organizers had died in the crisis.”Jendayi fell quiet for a moment as she carefully placed his gift on the counter next to the cash register.“But it reopened, just last year, so this year is its second since it came back.”</p><p class="p3">“Music festival?” Cloud queried.</p><p class="p3">Jendayi crinkled her brow at him as if he had grown a horn. “Yes - it’s an outdoor concert, kind of.Except it goes on generally for a week.There are all kinds of performances from different artists, but AIR is really classy.It’s mostly classical and contemporary instrumentals, folk, neosoul, jazz, and some light rock.”She stopped for a moment, then her eyes went wide.“Oh!You should totally bring your wife before it ends.She sounds like the sort of person who would love it.”</p><p class="p3">“It’s in Midgar?”</p><p class="p3">“Technically, it’s in the Wastelands, a few miles outside of Edge.They post up a huge campground for the festival.It’s really hard to do this kinda thing in Midgar these days, even in the rebuilt parts, but the Wastelands actually make for the right kinda vibe for it.My boyfriend is taking me this week too.”</p><p class="p3">“Alright.” Cloud nodded, placing some gil into her hand.“Thanks a lot for your help.”</p><p class="p3">Jendayi dropped the gil into the register, then placed Tifa’s gift into a small bag and handed it to Cloud.“Anytime!Your wife is a very lucky woman.I hope she enjoys her gift.”</p><p class="p3">Cloud gave the salesgirl a tiny smile before he turned away to leave the shop, a faint blush heating the tops of his cheeks again.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Cloud walked the blocks back to his motorcycle, turning over his plans for his anniversary with Tifa in his head.Music festivals sounded like the exact opposite of the kind of thing he wanted to do - it sounded very loud, and probably crowded with too many people - but he knew without a doubt that it would be something Tifa would love.His memories confirmed as much.</p><p class="p3">Once seated on Fenrir, after carefully stashing the gift away in one of its compartments, Cloud reached for his PHS and stared at it, sighing as he considered his plans.Finally, he clicked through his contacts until he landed on one in particular and pressed send.</p><p class="p3">She answered on the first ring.“Cloud?!”Yuffie’s voice was shrill, uncomfortably loud.Cloud could hear the whoosh of air and clanging sounds in the background.“Well, this is a rare surprise!”</p><p class="p3">“Yuffie,” Cloud called, straining against the loudness of her background and the grating whine that was ever present in her voice.“I need a favor.”</p><p class="p3">“Argh,”Yuffie groaned theatrically.“You are so predictable!You don’t even bother to ask me how I’m doing? Tsk, Tsk!I should hang up right - “</p><p class="p3">“Yuffie, tomorrow is me and Tifa’s anniversary,”Cloud interrupted in one rough groan, raising his voice a pitch above hers.</p><p class="p3">This seemed to catch her attention.“You’re right - it is!Ohmygod, how could I forget?”Somehow, her voice had gone up several octaves in shrill.“You need me to babysit, don’t you?”</p><p class="p3">“Yes,” he admitted, gritting his teeth painfully.</p><p class="p3">“I’m only doing it for Tifa,”Yuffie announced resolutely.“Not for you, Mr. Rude. Oh wow, that doesn’t work does it?Because of the Turk -“</p><p class="p3">“Yuffie,” Cloud’s voice was a growl.“Can you be at Seventh Heaven tomorrow by six?”</p><p class="p3">“Fine, Cloud, but I get to borrow your Ultima materia for the rest of the MONTH!”</p><p class="p3">Cloud hung up the PHS on her, shoving it into his pocket, and wondered how a thirty second conversation with that girl could always guarantee a splitting headache, as he backed Fenrir out of the parking space and made for home.</p><p class="p1">——————</p><p class="p3">When Cloud woke the next morning, Tifa was already up.He could smell the coffee and bacon she was preparing for breakfast.Yawning, he rose slowly and went to get himself ready for the day.</p><p class="p3">When he reached the kitchen, Tifa was was behind the bar, her back to him as she poured coffee from the pot into two mugs.Cloud allowed himself the opportunity to watch her as she moved, the way her hips bent in a full curve as she leaned over, the milky whiteness of her throat when she tipped her head to the side, the length of her legs pouring out of her yoga shorts.Cloud licked his lips and crossed silently to her, coming up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist slowly before pressing a kiss to her cheek.He felt her smile against his face as she put the coffee pot away and brought her hands up to where his wrists were locked around her.</p><p class="p3">“Happy Anniversary,” he whispered into her ear.</p><p class="p3">Cloud could feel Tifa melt against his chest.She spun gently in his arms, turning to face him, pressing her hands flat against his chest.“Happy Anniversary to you too,” she purred a soft response, her eyes shining with adoration.</p><p class="p3">Cloud leaned forward and captured her lips in a deep kiss, slipping his tongue between her lips, gently caressing her tongue with his.His arms tightened around her lower back as he crushed her to him.</p><p class="p3">He broke the kiss and looked down at her.Their eyes met, his gentle blue oceans, the mako rim dormant and receded, hers swirly strawberry syrup, luring him in for a taste.</p><p class="p3">“Listen, Tifa,”Cloud brought up one hand to her face, letting his thumb fall across her bottom lip, dragging it across the softness of her mouth.He saw her eyes gently drop closed.“I want to take you somewhere… special tonight.Yuffie will be here by six to watch the kids.I’ll be home early from work.You think you can be ready by then?”</p><p class="p3">Tifa pulled her head back a little, looking at him, surprise pulling apart her features.“Really?Wow.And Yuffie?”</p><p class="p3">“What?” Cloudreplied, wondering in earnest why she was offering him that bewildered expression.</p><p class="p3">“I just - you never seem to stop astounding me.”She gave him a playful smile, leaning forward to kiss his nose, earning a blush from his cheeks.“Of course I’ll be ready by then.I can’t wait!Where are we going?”</p><p class="p3">“It’s a secret,” he told her, dropping his arms from her sides.“I’ll go wake the kids up.”</p><p class="p3">Tifa’s eyes burned a hot trail of longing and desire after him as he turned away from her with a smirk, and made his way back upstairs, his mug of coffee in hand.</p><p class="p1">——————</p><p class="p3">Cloud returned to Seventh Heaven a little after five that evening, noting the <em>Sorry, We’re Closed</em> sign hanging on the front door.Unlocking the door with his key, he crossed the threshold to find Yuffie already there, sandwiched on the couch between Denzel and Marlene as they watched a movie on the TV in the bar’s living room, a bag of popcorn in her lap.</p><p class="p3">As soon as he stepped inside, Yuffie was up and turning to him, handing the popcorn to Denzel and managing to spill some of it in the process.“Finally,I was beginning to think you were going to figure out a way to screw this up!”</p><p class="p3">“I’m not even late, Yuffie,” Cloud rejoined calmly, glancing at the kids.“They do their homework?”</p><p class="p3">“Homework,<em> schomework</em>,” Yuffie sniffed dismissively.“Cloud, it’s FRIDAY.What are you, fifty years old?”</p><p class="p3">Marlene was leaning over the back of the couch, offering him a frolicsome grin.“Don’t worry, Cloud. We already did it.We don’t get as much on the weekends.”</p><p class="p3">Cloud let himself share a tiny smile with Marlene and Denzel, who had turned around to wave to him as well.Yuffie was already crossing the room to him.</p><p class="p3">“Tifa’s upstairs getting ready,” she informed him with a finger to his chest.“She took forever to pick out what she was gonna wear - but lucky for <em>you</em>, she had <em>me</em> here to help her decide.”Yuffie jumped up a little, throwing her hands joyously in the air.“She’s gonna look soooo hot, Cloud.” </p><p class="p3">Cloud turned away from her before she could see him blush.“I’m going to get ready. Try not to burn the place down.”</p><p class="p3">“That’s so insulting!”Yuffie cried after him as he made his way up the stairs.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Seeing the door to their bedroom closed and the bathroom free, Cloud veered to the left first to shower, letting Tifa finish getting ready.After washing his hair and body, indulging in the hot stream long enough to loosen his muscles from the day’s travels, he wrapped a towel around his waist and made sure his face was completely smooth with his razor.Splashing some aftershave on, Cloud quickly made his way down the hall to their bedroom.</p><p class="p3">Tifa was already gone.He could hear Yuffie’s shouts and laughs from below, and he figured she’d already finished getting ready and had made her way downstairs to wait for him.Glancing at the clock on the bedside, Cloud ran his fingers through his hair to right his mess of spikes, and made quick work of dressing himself in a dark navy blue turtleneck and simple black trousers.He pulled on his slate gray leather riding jacket and shoved his PHS into its pocket before making his way downstairs.</p><p class="p3">Tifa was standing at the bar, chatting with Yuffie, who was unreasonably loud in every comment or response.As Cloud let his hand fall away from the balustrade, he let his blazing cerulean stare fall on his wife.</p><p class="p3">Leaning with one arm across the top of the bar, her body was swathed in a short, stone-colored cable knit sweater dress that hugged her every curve, stopping a little above mid-thigh.Her legs were wrapped in silky black thigh highs, her legs dragging his gaze into a river of darkness.Her feet were tucked into suede ankle boots with high block heels.</p><p class="p3">As his gaze poured back up her body,Tifa turned to him then, tearing her attention away from Yuffie, their eyes meeting.She’d styled her hair by clasping a sparkling hair clip at the nape of her neck, gathering all of her tresses to one side, letting them drape over her shoulder, just barely caressing the side of her breast.She’d lined the rims of her eyes with a smattering of kohl, widening her doe-eyed look, and the cabaret depths of her irises were suddenly drowning him.</p><p class="p3">Yuffie caught on quickly and pushed away from the bar, tossing her mirthful glance to Cloud.“Ha haha. Look at you, standing there like you’ve been struck by a Thundara spell.I told you she was gonna be <em>hot</em>.”</p><p class="p3">He saw Tifa blush a little under his stare, and she pulled her hands behind her back, glancing bashfully at him under her lashes.Feeling himself grow hot, his turtleneck choking him, Cloud pulled his eyes away.</p><p class="p3">“Don’t let the kids stay up too late,” he said shortly to Yuffie.“We’ll be back before midnight.”He went into the living room to say goodnight to the kids, while Tifa retrieved her jacket from the coat rack by the door.</p><p class="p3">“You clean up pretty nicely yourself, Cloudy!”Yuffie was screaming at him as he and Tifa collected themselves and made their way outside to Fenrir, and Cloud slammed the door as Tifa laughed, the bells in her voice carrying out into the evening sky.</p><p class="p3">Cloud climbed onto his bike and turned the engine over, and turned to watch Tifa as she walked over, carefully holding her skirt in place as she slid a leg over the seat and climbed onto the bike behind him.As he felt her arms loop around his waist, her breasts pressing warmth into his back against the cold December air,Cloud turned to look over his shoulder at her.</p><p class="p3">“You look really beautiful tonight,” he whispered, his voice rough and rumbly, like thunder.“And… really sexy.”</p><p class="p3">Tifa laughed against his ear again, her voice a husky euphony, pressing her cheek to his shoulder.“Yuffie’s right, y’know.”</p><p class="p3">“About what?”Cloud practically grumbled.</p><p class="p3">“You clean up really nice.”She leaned up to press a kiss to the shell of his ear, eliciting a shiver that ran cold down his spine, his body softening slack.“So, where are you taking me?”</p><p class="p3">“You’ll find out soon enough,” he told her, his voice with its hard edge again, sending her heart racing as he revved the engine and peeled Fenrir out into the open road.</p><p class="p1">——————</p><p class="p3">Their drive hadn’t been a long one as they pressed into the Midgar Wastelands, Edge fading from view, the sun hugging the horizon and disappearing to leave a bright, winter’s night sky in its wake.Tifa held tight to Cloud’s body as he drove, feeling the cold air whip her hair and sting her face as they tore against the winds. Soon, she could hear the faint sounds of music in the expanse ahead of them, a heady beat rocking into the cavity of her chest.She straightened a little against Cloud as he neared their destination, her eyes widening as bright spotlights illuminated the ground ahead.</p><p class="p3">A massive stage was elevated on a platform high above the dirt, a live band playing a jazzy set under the flicker of stage lights.As Cloud wove Fenrir amongst the herd of vehicles stationed in the parking area, Tifa could make out the throngs of people crowded across the grassy dirt in the hilly areas below, bonfires ablaze throughout, battering back the cold December air.Tents, tables, blankets, and every other manner of relaxing fittings were sprawled across the vast space of land that preceded the stage.While Cloud was cutting the power to Fenrir’s engine,Tifa’s eyes drifted upwards to the large lettering that hovered at the apex of the stagetop in glowing white.</p><p class="p3">
  <em>AIR.</em>
</p><p class="p3">Tifa felt a flutter in her chest, before it dropped into her belly, swirling around and filling her with something that was both tender and thrilling.Cloud was pulling away from the bike and offering her his hand.</p><p class="p3">“Ready?”</p><p class="p3">“Cloud…”She turned to him, swinging one leg over Fenrir, her claret eyes shining under the moonlight at him.“I… what is this?How did…”</p><p class="p3">Cloud stepped closer to her, dropping his hands to her waist, his eyes a piercing royal blue as they bored into hers.“I remembered your room… back in Stargazer Heights.You had this poster.”He leaned in slowly, and pressed his lips to hers, parting her mouth slightly with a gentle kiss that spread fire across her face. “I never got the chance to ask you if you’d been to the festival, or if you’d want to go.”</p><p class="p3">As he drew away from her, his hands still at her waist, warmth seeping into her abdomen, Tifa stared at him in open disbelief.</p><p class="p3">“What?” He asked her seriously.</p><p class="p3">She smiled coyly then, feeling the butterflies flutter and rumble wild, trapped inside of her belly.“I just…” She shook her head, her smile breaking out into a grin as she looked down.“Sometimes, you take my breath away.”</p><p class="p3">Cloud leaned in to kiss her neck, marking her skin with flames, before he gently pulled her down from the bike and took her hand in his.</p><p class="p3">“Come on.”</p><p class="p3">They walked hand in hand down the hill away from where he’d parked the bike, the thrum of the music growing louder as they approached the crowd.Tifa recognized the band that was playing; they were an indie, chamber rock group that she listened to often.The crowd was spread thick across the terrain, some sitting at tables enjoying drinks, others dancing against each other, more stretched out across blankets, watching the show in quiet appreciation. </p><p class="p3">Tifa had always wanted to visit the AIR festival, mostly because of its content as well as its stellarreputation.Not only did it feature some of her favorite artists and genres of music - including contemporary classical sets - it attracted a diverse, cosmopolitan audience that made for a pleasant viewing and listening experience.Tifa felt right at home as Cloud found an unoccupied bench for them to sit on.</p><p class="p3">“I’ll get us some drinks,”Cloud told her, gesturing to a tent a ways behind them.“What are you in the mood for?”</p><p class="p3">Tifa thought for a moment, before she smiled a little, sitting down on the bench.“How about some wine?”</p><p class="p3">“Classy,” Cloud smirked at her, then disappeared.</p><p class="p3">Tifa was delicately swaying her body to the melody of the current song the band on stage was strumming when Cloud returned, a bottle of sparkling red wine in one hand, two glass chalices in the other.Her eyes were closed, and she was lost somewhere far away as she rocked.Cloud let his eyes graze the the serene beauty of her face as she danced in place, before they dropped shamelessly to her breasts, which lurched slightly forward as she moved.</p><p class="p3">Cloud pushed down the fiery desire that tried to befuddle his mind, dropping on to the bench next to Tifa.He held out a glass to her, then filled them both with wine before settling the bottle down on the grass by their feet. Tifa held up her chalice to him, her glossy lips pink and full, pulled into another smile.</p><p class="p3">“This is really nice.Thanks, Cloud.”She clinked her glass against his, then brought it to her lips and took a long drink.</p><p class="p3">Cloud watched intently as Tifa sipped her wine, his eyes studying her throat as she swallowed.The liquid was a deep cherry red, iridescent with bubbles that shone in the lights of the stage far ahead.His eyes drifted up to catch hers.</p><p class="p3">“Your eyes,” he said suddenly.</p><p class="p3">“What?” Tifa rejoined, holding her smile, her brow crinkling a little.</p><p class="p3">Cloud nodded at her drink.“This stuff looks just like your eyes.”</p><p class="p3">Tifa looked down into her glass, then blushed, casting her gaze back up at him, trapping her bottom lip between her teeth.</p><p class="p3">“You always know just what to say,” she tossed at him, her voice a husky rasp.</p><p class="p3">Cloud took a sip from his drink, slipping an arm around her waist as she leaned against him, still swaying in time with the music. </p><p class="p3"><em>Why is she so fucking sexy? </em> His body was going to war inside itself, heat spreading over him, charring his bones.</p><p class="p3">Tifa worked through her drinks quickly, pouring herself two more glasses from the bottle while Cloud nursed his first, not really a wine drinker and responsible for driving them home later.Tifa, completely in her element among the music, beneath the open sky, was losing herself in the joy of the moment.</p><p class="p3">After some time and several songs, and a change of artists, she turned to him.“I really can’t believe you did this,” she told him earnestly, and the affection behind her eyes wound its way into him, settling on his heart with a crushing weight.“I’ve always wanted to come to this festival.I had that poster in my room… but it was just a dream back then, Cloud.I could never afford to go Topside to this festival back then.”</p><p class="p3">Cloud curled his arm tighter around her, feeling her warmth dig into his skin even through their layers of clothing, shielding him from the crisp chill of the winter night. Her gaze was facing his again, tearing into his soul.</p><p class="p3">“After Meteorfall, I heard that some of the organizers were killed in Midgar, and AIR had been shut down,”She shook her head mournfully.“I had no idea that it was… that it had been brought back.This is so… thoughtful, Cloud.”</p><p class="p3">Cloud didn’t know what to do with himself in that moment. The emotions that were flowing from her were so raw, tumbling out of her with a tenderness that made him feel full to bursting and slightly uncomfortable, especially since they were surrounded by crowds of people.The only thing he could do was lean forward and kiss her, capturing her mouth and submerging him in a tangy sweetness of syrah and zinfandel and merlot.</p><p class="p3">When he pulled away from her, his head swimming, Tifa had a giddy smile on her face, and she was looking up at the stage, moving her body again.The wine was tangled deep in her bloodstream by now, the alcohol lit aflame by his kiss.</p><p class="p3">In a fluid movement, Tifa was on her feet, rising above him with a languorous stretch.Cloud’s eyes followed the lines of her body, all winding curves, until she turned to him, dropping one finely manicured hand to capture his.</p><p class="p3">“Come,” she pulled him to his feet, and turned to face him.The song that was playing was a mellow rock ballad, underscored by a thick drum beat and the smooth, brassy drone of a saxophone.“Dance with me.”</p><p class="p3">Cloud was stiff.“You know I don’t dance, Tifa.”</p><p class="p3">Tifa scoffed, one arm settling around his neck, her hand that was holding his turning to weave and lock their fingers together. “I’ve heard differently,” she teased, stepping closer, dangerously closer, until their bodies were pressed together, her breasts flush against his chest, full and soft and warm.“Besides, no one is even paying any attention to us.”</p><p class="p3">Cloud inhaled the vanilla and honeysuckle that assaulted his senses as she pressed into him, feeling his groin twitch against her front.She squeezed his hand, and he looked around.No one was interested in them where they stood in the shadows; everyone was immersed in their own lovers and the melodies that carried overhead, vibrating the dirt beneath them.</p><p class="p3">Without further protest, Cloud let Tifa’s body guide him.She swayed her hips gracefully across his, her rhythm a perfect match with the bass of the song.Cloud’s hand fell further down her hips, splaying wide across its fullness, and he let himself be moved by her gentle, seductive rocking.He watched her, her eyes closed, as she lost herself completely in the music and the feel of his body pressed against her.When she spun around in his arms, pressing her bottom against his groin as she wound her body in a slither that was was strung to the tempo of the music, her head thrown back and the silk of her hair sliding across his neck, he closed his eyes and screamed at his brain to get control of his body before things careened out of control.</p><p class="p3">They went on for a while like that, pressed against each other, passion eating away at their nerve endings, propelling them towards a place where control would be thrown out of the window.Eventually Tifa turned around to face him; the band on stage had changed and a jarring, melancholy piano set was playing, and she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a deep, loving, kiss, her tongue sending his heart into a pit of liquid fire.</p><p class="p1">——————</p><p class="p3">Cloud and Tifa held onto to each other for the rest of the night, pushing the ebbs of their desire down just enough for containment, to be retrieved a little later. They enjoyed the beats and the melodies of the festival, with even Cloud becoming more comfortable with the casual and gentle sway of their dance, the thrum of music working its way inside of his flesh and rendering him mostly oblivious to the hordes of people who surrounded them, also enjoying the ambient passion of the festival’s musical performances.Soon, though, it was growing late - after eleven - and Cloud gently kissed Tifa and reminded her that they should probably get going.</p><p class="p3">As Fenrir hugged the curves of the highway back to Edge, its tires gliding across the pavement, Tifa pressed against him and clutching him tight, Cloud let his gaze wander the hilltops of the Wastelands.It was a beautiful, clear winter night, and he wanted to present her gift to her somewhere under the stars, so he could watch the way her exquisite features might contort under the glow of starlight up above, away from the light pollution of the city.Spotting a craggy outcropping of rock jutting out off of the road ahead, Cloud veered the bike off of the highway and peeled out onto the dirt.</p><p class="p3">He heard her voice faintly over the hum of the engine and the wind whipping in his ears, but he remained silent as he drove to the spot he’d identified.When he reached it, he cut the engine and climbed off of the bike, toeing the kickstand.</p><p class="p3">The bluff he had chosen overlooked deep valleys of dark rock that made up the Wasteland’s most perilous expanses, and from here, they could see the outline of Midgar in the distance, parts of it aglow where humanity was still trying salvage the wreckage of the shining city on the hill, and build anew.Cloud reached into Fenrir’s compartment for the gift he had stored for her.</p><p class="p3">“Cloud?” Tifa was calling where she sat on the bike; she had swung her leg around and was now side-saddling it.</p><p class="p3">Cloud kept the package concealed in one hand as he came up to her, slipping between her knees where she sat on his bike, her dress riding up a little around her thighs.His free hand came to her hip, and his mako blues bored into the crimson depths of her eyes.</p><p class="p3">“I have something for you,” he professed.“I wanted to give it to you under the stars.”</p><p class="p3">“Cloud,” she admonished him, blushing furiously all of a sudden, her eyes teasing him with mirth.“What has gotten into you?”</p><p class="p3">“You,” he answered her plainly, then slipped the small package into her hand.</p><p class="p3">Nearly grinning at the silvery paper, Tifa gently tore away the wrapper while Cloud watched her face the entire time. </p><p class="p3">Letting the paper fall discarded to the side, Tifa turned the CD case over in her hands, the tips of her fingers gracing its edges. <em>You are My Promise, You are My Home</em>, the flowery font across the album cover read.A beautiful photo of a lovers’ swing on a rustic, sunlit porch stared out at her, filling her heart with the vague sensory of a time and place she had known and felt long ago.</p><p class="p3">Turning the case over, she skimmed the information and song titles on the back.It was a contemporary piano album that featured other musical accompaniments.Tifa was vaguely familiar with the artists.The titles of the songs on the back were all deeply romantic and fanciful: <em>Meet Again, Tell Me Where, I’ll Go, Waiting For You, Do You Know I’ll Always Love You</em>.Tifa felt hot tears burn at the corners of her eyes, blurring her vision as she stared as his gift.</p><p class="p3">“Oh, Cloud,” she looked up at him, catching him scrutinizing her face.His hand reached up to cradle her cheek, his thumb brushing away the tear that had escaped, before he pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth.</p><p class="p3">“Happy Anniversary, Tifa,” he whispered against her lips.</p><p class="p3">Tifa moaned into his mouth, feeling the heat rise inside of her in a furious burst of affection and joy.“Oh, Happy Anniversary, Cloud. I feel so bad for not getting you anything.I thought we were just going to -“</p><p class="p3">“Shh,” he silenced her by crushing his lips full against hers, his hand reaching down to take the disc from her hand and place it back into the compartment.Hands now free, Tifa reached up to circle her arms around his neck, and Cloud folded his arms around her waist pulling her flush against him, their bodies’ heat radiating between them against the cold night air.</p><p class="p3">Cloud deepened their kiss, pushing his tongue into her mouth, exploring the wet cavern by pressing against her tongue, sliding across her teeth, and prodding the insides of her lips.Tifa, feeling the sting of pleasure from his mouth skyrocket down between her knees, wrapped her legs around the backs of his knees, drawing him in closer, the hem of her dress riding up even higher.Feeling the urgent way she pressed against him, pulsing lightning through his groin, Cloud dropped his hand away from her face and slid it between her legs, sliding his fingertips along her inner thighs and under the hem of her skirt.</p><p class="p3">Tifa let out a raspy moan and threw her head back when his fingers grazed a light trail over her panties, finding them damp.Biting her lower lip, Cloud traced lazy circles over her sex, pressing into the nub that was trapped beneath the thin fabric, causing Tifa to cry out against his mouth.</p><p class="p3">Cloud felt his dick pulsate against his pants, but he pushed the thought away, as he worked Tifa info a frenzy, her legs spreading further and further apart until her dress was all the way at the top of her thighs, her breathing ragged and rough across his chest, breasts heaving.Cloud pulled his hand away then, leaving her to moan out a thick protest into the wind.</p><p class="p3">Wordlessly, Cloud slid Tifa off of Fenrir, and turned her around on it.She was in silent disbelief as he pressed his palm into her back, urging her to bend forward over the bike’s seat until her ass was high in the hair.Hands palming the backs of her thighs, Cloud gently gave her a boost so that she was fully leaned over the bike, and hiked her skirt up to her waist.</p><p class="p3">Tifa craned her neck to look up at him behind her as his fingertips found the hem of her panties, pulling them down to her ankles with an agonizing slowness.His eyes were wild, the mako green rim thrashing against his blue irises, the glow emanating turbulence into the darkness.Tifa almost felt a jolt of fear blend with her anticipation as he stared into her eyes, before dropping his gaze between her legs, where she was beginning to leak.</p><p class="p3">She let out a sharp cry when she felt his fingers on her, tearing her gaze away from him and staring at the dirt on the other side of Fenrir.Cloud slid one finger across her slit, parting her folds that were creamy with her wetness.He slid his finger inside of her, curling to press into her walls, prodding for the spot that made her melt, <em>every time</em>.</p><p class="p3">Tifa gripped the side of the motorcycle, the steel and titanium and leather hard against the flesh of her arms, and let her moans carry into the air as Cloud explored her with his fingers.He plunged another inside of her, gently stretching her entrance with a tug of his wrist, and brought up his free hand, finally allowing his fingers to caress her aching clit.</p><p class="p3">He drew indolent circles around her nub, tracking thick swirls of her wetness across the sensitive flesh. Tifa’s moans began to shift into high pitched whines as she sang out his name, feeling him stroke her towards the edge.</p><p class="p3">Just as Tifa’s belly began to coil tight, Cloud withdrew his hands, and she heard him moving behind her.Frustratingly curious, Tifa chanced a glance back to find that he had disappeared from view.</p><p class="p3">“Cloud?”</p><p class="p3">He had dropped down to a crouching position behind her, and his response was his hands across the creases where her bottom met each of her thighs, somehow spreading them wider.Something savage tore through Tifa’s brain as she waited, and in a moment that tore by with the crack of lightning, Cloud’s tongue was flush against her entire cunt, pushing down against her clit, dragging up to dip inside of her.</p><p class="p3">Tifa cried out and pressed her face against the bike, shutting her eyes tight as Cloud explored a tantalizing trail across her pussy with his mouth.Every time he raked across her clit, Tifa shouted his name into the expanse of the Wasteland, tightening her grip on Fenrir, hugging the bike as if she might lose her life if she let go.</p><p class="p3">Sensing her urgency rising, Cloud focused his lips on her clit, lowering one hand to slide two fingers inside of her while he sucked her determinedly to the top.Under his hands, her felt her entire body tighten, the toes of her boots digging tracks in the dirt below as she squirmed and screamed and fought.Finally, the liquid slowly freeing its drip across his face, he felt her come, her back arching as she wailed into the night, head thrown back as his attentions to her pulled her into a vast white space of blazing contentment.</p><p class="p3">He kept his mouth to her until he felt her completely ride her orgasm out, until her breathing was ragged above him but her body was loose and trembling.He rose to his feet behind her, running his hands lovingly across the flesh of her curvy and full rear, leaning forward to press a kiss to her shoulder.</p><p class="p3">“Cloud, please,” she whimpered when he dragged his teeth across her flesh.</p><p class="p3">“Okay,” Cloud obliged, righting up to position himself behind her, his hands dropping to the buckle of his pants.He wasn’t going to make either of them wait any longer.</p><p class="p3">Just as he was getting to his zipper, his PHS rang.</p><p class="p3">Feeling every nerve awake in his body,Cloud steeled himself as he pulled the PHS from his pocket.<em>Yuffie Kisaragi</em>, the glow of the screen screamed at him.</p><p class="p3">“Fuck!” Cloud practically shouted the curse, clamping his eyes shut as he answered the phone.He swallowed once, thickly, before speaking.</p><p class="p3">“Yuffie.”</p><p class="p3">“Where <em>are </em>you guys?” the ninja’s voice was a siren in his ears, causing him to wince and pull the device away from his face.“It’s almost midnight.You said eleven!!”</p><p class="p3">“I can hear you, Yuffie.Please stop shouting.”Cloud’s tone was clipped and rough, the ache in his groin making this an impossible task.</p><p class="p3">“Just hurry up.Are you on your way?It’s a Friday night and I know you old geezers know nothing about fun, but I actually have other plans for tonight.”</p><p class="p3">“We’ll be there soon,” Cloud barked at her, and disconnected the call.</p><p class="p3">Tifa had righted herself, pulling up her panties and fixing her dress, and was standing against the bike, watching him, her cheeks bright red.Their eyes met as he slid the PHS away, and she gave him a tiny smile, seeing the annoyance war with the lust in his eyes.</p><p class="p3">“We probably shouldn’t be out here doing this anyway,” Tifa gibed.“We aren’t kids anymore, y’know.”</p><p class="p3">Cloud offered her a smirk before patting her on the rear end, and turned to hop back on to Fenrir and rev its engine back to life.</p><p class="p1">——————</p><p class="p3">Cloud rode Fenrir like a man possessed, pushing its engine to its limits as he propelled the obscenely expensive piece of machinery to its peak speed, the tightness in his pants not making the circumstances any easier.Tifa rode with her face pressed tight into his back, her arms gripping his waist with all of their strength, afraid they might spin out and go spilling across the highway in a fatal tumble.But Cloud was a capable and confident driver, and he soon had them inside of Edge proper, gentling Fenrir’s speed as they dashed over the narrow roads back to Seventh Heaven.</p><p class="p3">When they reached the bar, Cloud had parked the bike in the garage and, assuming Tifa was following behind him, intently made his way inside the house through the back door with purposeful strides.Before he reached the door, he heard Tifa call out to him.</p><p class="p3">“Cloud, wait,” she was saying.</p><p class="p3">He turned around to see her standing next to the bike, her hair wind-whipped from the ride, her cheekbones still bright and sharp.</p><p class="p3">“My gift,” she said in a small voice.</p><p class="p3">Cloud cursed under his breath, his mind wasn’t working properly, all of his thoughts were automatic and completely senseless.He walked back over to the bike, opened the compartment, and handed the album to Tifa.</p><p class="p3">“Sorry,” he said sheepishly.</p><p class="p3">“It’s okay,” she told him softly, and patted his groin affectionately, offering him an openly amorous look.</p><p class="p3">Cloud took air into his lungs, then took her hand and strode back to the house, pushing through the back door as he pulled her along.He chanted commands to his body to get itself under control, preparing himself to deal with Yuffie.</p><p class="p3">Yuffie was sitting on the couch again in the bar’s living room, tossing a bright green bulb of materia back and forth between her hands.Ultima.Cloud grit his teeth, wondering with escalating vexation where she had found it.</p><p class="p3">“Ugh, <em>finally</em>,” Yuffie declared when Cloud and Tifa appeared in the doorway.She shut off the TV, then leapt gracefully off of the couch, tossing the materia high up in the air and catching it again.“I know you two want to get your groove on, but I also have a life!I’ll be taking this.”</p><p class="p3">“Yuffie…” Cloud was growling, his voice seething and sharp.</p><p class="p3">“Oh, don’t worry your spiky little head.I’ll bring it back,” she promised him with a laugh.“The kids are knocked out.They were great, by the way.As usual.Alright.I’m out of here.”</p><p class="p3">“Thanks for watching them, Yuffie,”Tifa bade as the young ninja made her way out.Cloud said nothing.</p><p class="p3">As soon as the door was closed, Cloud hoisted Tifa up on his shoulder, her hip against his cheek and his arms gripping her legs as she dangled over his back.</p><p class="p3">“Come on,” he said, and carried her up the stairs, Tifa giggling in protest.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Safely in their room,Cloud toed the door shut and gently lowered Tifa to their bed.He took a step back and let his virile blue gaze settle on her, his body coming alight with desire again at the sight of her.He watched her slowly kick off her boots, her chest heaving a little as she slid back on the bed.The cabernet in her eyes was full-bodied and alive with longing for him.</p><p class="p3">She held up the disc to him.“Play this for me?”</p><p class="p3">Cloud took in a breath and grabbed the disc, walking it over to Tifa’s stereo on the dresser.He opened the package and slid the disc in, and lowered the volume to a pleasing, seductive hum as the mellow resonance of piano filled the room in lilting melodies. </p><p class="p3">Cloud crossed the room and leaned over Tifa on the bed, locking his ultramarine gaze with the vermillion that was searing her irises.He brought his lips down to capture hers, gently trapping her mouth in a kiss that was laced with pure, ardent yearning.The tip of his tongue dancing with hers was electric, sending jolts throughout her body that left her feeling the wetness slip out of her again.</p><p class="p3">Cloud moved quickly to disrobe her, pulling her dress over her head, lowering her panties away from her lower hips.Her nylon thigh highs stayed on, this was nothing new between them; by now he knew that she wore them purposefully to toy with him.Tifa assisted by dispatching her lacy black bra, tossing it out of sight, before she leaned forward to help Cloud slide out of his turtleneck, and to twist open the front his pants.</p><p class="p3">Once they managed to work their way out of their clothes completely, Cloud tore his lips from Tifa’s and lowered them to her neck, one hand melding with her wetness between her legs as he openly massaged her sodden core, sinking his fingers inside of her, strumming his thumb across her clit, earning impassioned, rattled gasps from her throat.He moved his kisses further down to her breasts, where he found one nipple and laved it adoringly with his tongue, sucking the stiff peak between his lips, alternating his attention between the hills of her bosom.</p><p class="p3">He manipulated Tifa into a perfect fever pitch, pulling her close to the edge and then leaving her there, bared and wide open, as he withdrew his hand and his mouth.He gathered himself over her, between her knees, placing his palms on the insides of her thighs as he looked down at her face and body, roving her with a look of amorous devotion.</p><p class="p3">Tifa leaned forward a little and took his cock into her hand, pulling on it with a gentle pressure, the soft warmth of her hand moving up and down across his skin.He closed his eyes and moaned, finally feeling pleasure wrap itself, tight and warm, around him.He opened his eyes and let them drop to hers, where they found her staring at him intently.</p><p class="p3">“So, are you going to get over here and fuck me, finally?”</p><p class="p3">Cloud made a gutteral sound, low in his throat, her language activating a violent firefight in his brain.He moved closer to her between her legs, pushing her legs up high over his shoulders, taking his length into his hand and dragging the head of his dick across the fullness of her pussy.Tifa moaned eagerly, raising her hips up to meet his, her voice whistling into a whine every time the tip of his cock kissed her clit.</p><p class="p3">Finally, Cloud sank himself inside of her, sheathing his entire length into her core, feeling her walls invite him home, wrapping around him, earning a cry from her throat as he slammed against her sweet, desperate inner spot with that first thrust.Lowering himself on his arms, caged around her, he folded her legs so that he opened her insides up even more to his blissful excavation.</p><p class="p3">Cloud built a steady pressure between them with the rhythm of his hips, driving into her hard and fast, her wails of ecstasy dancing with the piercing notes of the melody that waved a heady tempo from the stereo.Tifa felt herself falling forward in a tight knot, her body reaching the edge as he drove into her, sweat lining their bodies and sticking to one another, blending in a cauldron of fire against their skin.Cloud’s pace was relentless, and his hand was soon clasped over her mouth as he carried her across one summit to the next, and then another, his body unraveling hers through the endurance of multiple orgasms that shattered her brain and tore every ion right out of her soul.</p><p class="p3">Not yet spent, but feeling Tifa come undone beneath him, Cloud gathered her into his arms and lifted her upright, pulling her into his lap as he adjusted his positioning and his stance. Completely boneless, Tifa leaned against him, wrapping her arms around his neck, burying her wet face into the crook where his neck met his shoulder.She let Cloud adjust her legs around him in a tight straddle, and then he was wrapping his arms around her, holding her to him tight, as he began to thrust upwards into her, his strokes long, deep, and rising in speed.</p><p class="p3">She was crying again into his shoulder, raking her nails across his back and breaking the skin open as he tore her apart again.The closeness of their bodies pressed scalding pressure onto her clit, and with his final strokes, they both broke apart and came together, calling for each other, gasping and mewling, shattering into shards that tumbled into an abyss of zealous passion and eternal fidelity.</p><p class="p3">Long moments passed where Tifa sobbed joyfully into Cloud’s shoulder while he gasped for air, staring up at the ceiling blankly, unable to see anything but pure white.He brought a hand to the back of Tifa’s head, gently caressing her glossy dark hair, letting his fingers tangle into its threads.Tifa slid her hands over his back, vaguely feeling the fresh, open wounds her fingernails had left carved into his flesh.</p><p class="p3">Pressing a kiss to the top of her head, Cloud lowered his head so that he could brush his lips against her temple.</p><p class="p3">“I really love you, Tifa.”</p><p class="p3">Tifa melted against him a little more, rubbing her face against his shoulder before she finally pulled back, letting their eyes meld again.The green in his eyes had ebbed back and receded; he was looking at her with depths of endless sapphire.Her own eyes were radiant, sharp rubies, drowning in a sea of her fervid tears.</p><p class="p3">“I love you too, so much, Cloud,” Tifa answered right back, her voice raspy but clear.“You are… everything to me.”</p><p class="p3">Her words collided into Cloud and wrapped around his heart, squeezing hard until he felt he might burst an artery and bleed out internally. Pressing a chaste kiss to her lips, Cloud shifted slightly and lowered them so that they lay on the bed, pulling the covers up around them before he cradled Tifa protectively in his arms, her entire body fusing to him like lianas clinging to a tree.</p><p class="p3">Tifa was asleep within the next breath, the gentle melodies of the album he had gifted her lulling her to sleep as the keys struck familiar notes.Closing his eyes, Cloud listened as the cadence danced with her heavy breathing, and wishing  a silent prayer of thanks for the turn in his life’s fortunes, calmly descended intoa slumber that would last until early afternoon, when their children would come running, flattening their fists against their door, demanding that they rise for the day.</p><p class="p3">Before his eyes completely closed, they chanced a glance at the window, where he thought he saw the first vestiges of a snowfall drifting from the heavens outside.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>...did I tell you how much I love domestic Cloti?</p><p>Adding a beautiful commission of art from the amazing Centaurii here:<br/>https://twitter.com/centaurii2/status/1280879130490224641?s=21</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>